powerpuffpediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Secret of the Powerpuff Girls
Summary The episode starts out with Professor Utonium and his son, Ken, working on a new chemical, while Professor busy to his project, Ken suddenly brought some buns on his father. Then, Peach accidentally throw a bun in the Chemical X. This causes the chemical to change and the Professor examines it through the computer, and soon it is given a new name,Chemical Z. Soon afterward Chemical Z is formed, there is a weather calamity taking place all across the world, and in New Tokyo city, which is snowing (in the middle of summer). Ken tells his father they should use the Chemical Z to stop the calamity, and when Professor looks around, Ken and the Chemical Z disappeared and Ken. Then fires the Chemical Z at the iceberg which has appeared in the bay of the city. This causes several white and black rays (known as White Z Rays and Black Z Rays) to be released into the Tokyo city. In the process, though, the White Z Rays hit three ordinary girls, Momoko, Miyako and Kaoru. Each are hit trying to protect a little kid from the rays, fearing for their safety, and then transform into Heroines. In addition, another Z Ray hit Peach, causing him to have the ability to talk and no longer be a proper robot anymore. The Black Z Rays also hit a number of animals and people across Tokyo city. One of these is Mojo Jojo, an ordinary monkey living in the zoo, who became a talking genius monkey.. In the park, the kid who Blossom shielded from the Z Rays is seen admiring Blossom for the way she uses the yo-yo (she received the yo-yo as a weapon as part of her transformation because the kid who Blossom shielded had a yo-yo in her hand). While she doing that ability, Mojo Jojo releases all the animals from their cages at the zoo. The people start running away and Blossom finds out that Mojo is behind it, after sensing that he has a Dark Aura, which means that he is a villain. They fight until Mojo loses, and after the fight finishes, Blossom returning the animals back to their cages, although the New Townsville/Tokyo City citizens are quite shocked at the outcome of how the city looks after the fight. The Mayor and his secretary, Miss. Bellum, then arrive to tell her that she should be more careful fighting crime and should try not to destroy the city. Despite this, though, the Mayor thanks her for saving the day, but she runs away immediately. Bubbles is very happy for her new dress unlike Buttercup, who is mad for it. She knows that Professor and Ken is watching them. After that, Professor and Ken comment on the girls' power and how they were hit by the Z Rays, and subsequently leads them and Peach to leave the lab and immediately find information on the girls. This ends the episode. Characters Appear Momoko Akadutsumi/Blossom Miyako Gotokuji/Bubbles Kaoru Matsubara/Buttercup Peach Professor Utonium Ken Kitazawa Mojo jojo Mayor Miss Bellum Navigation Category:Episode List Category:Anime Category:Powerpuffgirls z Category:Character Debut Category:Season 1